Robin/History
}} History Robin was born into a small but happy family. His father was a traveling fish merchant while his mother was a beautiful but deadly siren. The two of them met when Robin’s mother accidentally got tangled up in his father’s fishing net while trying to run away. Seeing that she was injured, Robin’s father took her in and nursed her back to health despite how dangerous she was. The two gradually fell in love and eventually had Robin. While his birth was a surprise to the two, they did not hesitate to shower their son with lots of love. When Robin was a little toddler, his parents stumbled across an injured Jocelyn washed down a river near the area they were staying in. Seeing how young the boy was, Robin’s father didn’t hesitate to take Jocelyn in like his wife. Even after the couple realize how dangerous Jocelyn potentially could be, they grew to care for him like their own son. They also thought Jocelyn would be a good playmate to Robin. Robin would always play with his “older brother”, despite the older boy playing pranks on him with his plants. After traveling together for a few short years, Jocelyn decided to go off on his own and Robin’s parents were sad to see him go, hoping they sufficiently provided him with whatever he needed in his short stay. Because Robin’s father had to travel a lot for his work, Robin spent a majority of his life on his father’s ship. He didn’t mind it though and enjoyed helping out his father a lot. Plus, his mother felt the most at home in the ocean. Even though his parents gave him a lot of attention, Robin still felt lonely since he didn’t have a lot of opportunities to meet other kids his age. Jocelyn short stay with his family were the instance where he was around someone his age and his memories of him were hazy. His interactions with other people were only limited to his father’s customers and because he is an Amal, his parents were a little overprotective of him. To deal with the loneliness, Robin turned to reading. Since his father was traveling a lot, Robin was also constantly surrounded by different species and languages. He gradually picked up these languages and began to collect books in the native language of whatever area his family was currently staying at. Since he was a kid, Robin always had a knack for translating his mother’s native tongue to his father and especially loved to tell his mother’s stories and songs. As he got older, he was able to use these skills to help his father expand his fishing business and made many connections with different people. When he left his parents to be on his own, he didn’t hesitate to become a translator. He believed that being a translator played a key role in uniting people by helping them understand each other. Being an Amal, he has seen his fair share of discrimination, but he’s also seen how his father, a mere human, become friends with so many people by just speaking a little of their language. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories